


An Opening

by Icarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-02
Updated: 2006-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: It was Harry Potter day. How wonderful. Voldemort was dead, and all credit given to an infant who was probably drooling on himself at this very moment.





	An Opening

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

The summer insects hummed and made a living sound of the heat. The aura of the wizarding world thrummed with the sleepy pleasure of an afterglow, after the party, after the celebration. It was Harry Potter day. How wonderful. Voldemort was dead, and all credit given to an infant who was probably drooling on himself at this very moment.

It made a bitter coda to all those who had sacrificed so much, had actually worked for the end of Voldemort instead of huddling like so many sheep, or burbling in a cradle. Now the grateful sheep danced around and celebrated a baby.

Severus made a sound that was half derisive laugh and half sigh. He always known he'd chosen the wrong side. Here was the proof.

In a typical lack of gratitude, those he had helped didn't believe he'd been a spy. Severus should not have been surprised, but in fact he was. Even once 'cleared' one job interview after another turned him away. Severus supposed he had projected Albus' cunning and admitted perceptiveness onto those he represented. It stung to be wrong.

Meanwhile those he had turned against knew it to be true, with vicious certainty. Knew him, knew that Severus Snape would rather go to Azkeban than cower, whinge and make excuses for himself. He was no Lucius Malfoy, to survive at all costs. Snape? He'd rather be dead. So it had to be true.

Most of them also guessed he'd enjoyed it. His mother certainly did, as she closed off his access to any of the Snape accounts. Not disinherited, no. Not officially at any rate.

Severus Snape surveyed the landscape of Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a place he had hoped to never see again. He turned from the window and knocked solemnly on the heavy wooden door.

Now Severus had to ask for a favour. But at least the man he was asking owed him a great deal. It felt better than charity.

Albus opened the door to his office himself, no magic charms this time. Very kind of him, and respectful. Albus smiled warmly. Behind him, tea was already made and the table set. Of course.

"Severus. Won't you come in? I've been expecting you."


End file.
